101 Ways To Tick Off the People of Inuyasha
by state gem
Summary: The title explains it all. Your reviews are needed.
1. Inuyasha 01 10

**Hello, once again. This is my ninth fanfic! Yay! Inuyasha is probably my favorite character in the whole anime gallery, and I decided to tick him off. He really needs it, and it's fun for me.**

**101 Ways to Tick Off The People of Inuyasha**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, and blah blah blah. I do own some of the concept. I also own a pair of red socks! YAY!**

**_I took the warning off. Yay..._**

* * *

Number 01-10  
Inuyasha

1) Jump on Inuyasha's shoulders, and grab his ears. Then you pull them back and say, "Ride 'em horsey!"

2) Tell Kagome that Inuyasha went through her pantie drawer, then watch him "SIT!" a million times.

3) Cut Inuyasha's long claws off, and then tell him to do Iron Reaver Soul Stealer on Naraku, then watch what happens.

4) Say to Inuyasha, "You're my puppy," a million times, and then when he's says, "I'm not your puppy!" you tell him, "You're right. You're Kagome's puppy!" Then you repeat the process, using a different name each time.

5) Get Jinkotsu, or Ginkotsu, or...well, whatever Band Of Seven member loves Inuyasha, to sit in a room alone with him, then catch it all on camera.

6) Record Kagome's voice whenever she says "SIT!" and then play it whenever you feel like it.

7) Blackmail Inuyasha with the video you just made, and have him bark. (Ha ha, that would be soo rich! Haha!)

8) Tell Sesshomaru that Inuyasha said, "You're in love with Rin! You're in love with Rin!" in a mocking manner, and then watch as Sesshy takes off.

9) Say to Rin, "Tell Inuyasha that he has a big, awesome, full demon brother, and that he smells like poo."

10) Day to Inuyasha really fast, "Do you like kitties? I like kitties. Kitties are so much cuter than dogs. Dogs smell like poo. Poo looks like you. You look like poo."

* * *

**Well, there you go. Next chapter will be on Miroku, and how to piss him off. If you have any ideas, please feel free to tell my assistant, the review box. See ya soon!**


	2. Miroku 11 20

Teehee! I'm back and it's only been, oh, three four hours! TEEHEE! Here is how to tick Miroku off. This will probably be over by tommorow.

* * *

Miroku  
11-20

11) Take his right hand, and scream out, "WINDCHIME!"

12) Dress a man up as a women, and whisper to Miroku, "That one's really hot." Then when he gropes the shim, he turns around, and looks at Miroku. Then laugh at his reaction.

13) Take the beads off his hand, and then point it at his mouth. Then, when his mouth is in his hand, take his finger, and stick it up his nose. Hilarious reaction!

14) Sing, "Can't Touch This," while pointing at your butt. (Well, if you are a girl)

15) Show him a picture of a guy's butt. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

16) Throw stones at him, yelling, "REPENT! REPENT! REPENT THE NON-BELIEVER!"

17) Chain him in handcuffs, and then get the hottest girl in school to walk by him in a leather mini-skirt.

18) Tell him that Sango is now married, and has 20 kids.

19) Tell Inuyasha that he was making out with Kagome.

20) Get an extremely gay guy to run up, and kiss him.

* * *

Next Chapter...Sesshomaru.


	3. Sesshomaru 21 30

**Wow! Three chapters in one night. How amazing! Well, I'm off to piss on…I mean piss off Sesshomaru. TEEHEE!**

* * *

Sesshomaru

21-30

21) Run up to him, and grab him by the arm. Then you pull on it, and say, "Fluffy, I knew you'd come home!"

22) Get Shin, from Shin Chan, to do the butt dance in front of Sesshomaru.

23) Give him a walkie-talkie, and then run really far, like 100 miles away, and then tell him, "Can you hear me now?"

24) Run up to him and say, "Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru! Show me your decapitated arm!"

25) Grab his fur thingy, and then lick it. You ponder for a moment before saying, "I can't believe it's not butter!"

26) Take my mom, and then put her in front of him. Just let her stand there until she starts singing, "Gina Lola Muffida, Muffida Lola Ginida!" repeatedly. (I am not joking she would really do that! She does it in front of my friends, why not Sesshomaru? That is why I despise singing)

27) Bring Michael Jackson to Rin. Then he'll say, "You know I'm not into little girls! Chamonia!" Then take him to Sesshy, and he'll say, "OW! Come on kitty, I'll give you a bath! Heh heh!"

28) Kick him in the face and he'll scream in agony.

29) Hypnotize that one Band of Seven member that loves Inuyasha to love Sesshy instead. (What is his freakin' name?)

30) Purr very loudly, and rub up against his leg. (Like a KITTY!)

* * *

**If you have any ideas of this, please send them to me in a review, or private message. I don't care.**


	4. Kagome 31 40

* * *

****

Kagome

31-40

31) Tell her that Inuyasha ran off with Jakotsu, and got married, then became butt buddies.

32) Video record Kikyo and Inuyasha when they kissed, and then make Kagome watch it a million times.

33) Tell Inuyasha that she is being attacked by a demon in the shower, and then when he opens the curtain to find Kagome stark naked, take a picture.

34) Brag on about Kikyo and how she would be perfect with Inuyasha.

35) Kill her cat, Buyo. (Right now, I want to kill it. It annoys the heck out of me!)

36) Tell Inuyasha that Kagome loves Koga, and then sit and eat popcorn while watching them fight.

37) Sing the Ding Dong Song (by Günther) right in her face after eating garlic.

38) Make Shippo turn into Inuyasha, and then walk towards her saying that Inuyasha went through her stuff and wore her bra and underwear. Then when she finds Shippo, he will have her bra and underwear on. (Eh hem…he's still Inuyasha) Then Shippo runs out, and Kagome chases him. Shippo returns to normal, and when Kagome finds Inuyasha, laugh your freaking head off.

39) "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!" Make my friend Sidney do that in her face. (She can do this very well, it's on our video…The Nuke)

40) Tell Koga that Kagome wants him to marry her. Then when Koga runs up to Kagome, watch her reaction!

* * *

**Teehee, that's all the time I have right now! See ya later! Up next…Shippo**


	5. Shippo 41 50

**I love Shippo! He is the cutest Kitsune in the world! Well, now I'm off to ruin his day!**

* * *

Shippo  
41-50

41) Dare him to make fun of Inuyasha. Then count the bumps on his head.

42) Pull on his tail, and then throw him across the room.

43) Sing the song, "Kyle's mom's a biotch." (Sorry, rated K+…no terrible cussing) but replace Kyle with Shippo.

44) Get Shippo's first love, (Sorry, haven't seen the episode in a while, and I forget her name. I forget a lot) and then make her tell him to "F Off!"

45) Make Hachi turn into Shippo's love and then run out to kiss him. When Shippo opens his eyes, Hachi transforms back.

46) Run up to him, and yell, "Transformer's, more than meets the eye! Robots in disguise!" Then do the robot.

47) When he throws his acorns at you, pick one up, and eat it. Then scream out, "I still can't believe it's not butter!"

48) "Teehee! I made a poopie!" Then make him clean it up.

49) Show him an InuxShippo fic. EEEEEEWWWWW! That's…not…RIGHT!

50) Simply take his crayons away.

* * *

**HAHAHAHA! No. That was just absolutely delicious! I like butter more than I thought. REVIEW! And share with us your ideas. They will be put in the last chapter.**


	6. Sango 51 60

Teehee! Now it's time to ruin the life of…Sango! Dun-Dun Dun!

* * *

Sango

51-60

51) While she throws her hiraikotsu, get a giant dog to go fetch it.

52) Tell her that Miroku has finally settled down with a pretty woman, and her name is…Kaede. EEEEEWWWW!

53) Ask Miroku to grope her as many times as possible, even if she slaps him into a coma.

54) Tell her that Miroku is gay and groping her should be allowed.

55) Kill Kirara. (NNNNNOOOOO! I hate this one! Kirara is the cutest thing on Earth. People, don't hate me for this one cuz I already hate myself)

56) Tell Inuyasha that Sango is madly in love with him, and when he walks over to tell her off, laugh manically.

57) Hide behind her Hiraikotsu and then start singing the 007 theme song. Run out, pretend to hold a gun, and shoot her.

58) Lick Kirara, and then say, "Why does everything I lick make me not believe that it's not butter?"

59) Steal Kirara for yourself, then give her back as a Christmas present.

60) While Sango is on Kirara's back…place kitty food down on the ground, and scream out, "Kirara! Food!"

* * *

**Not much to say but…Merry Christmas. Up after her: Koga...Oh yeah, if you have any ideas for these, send them in a comment!**


	7. Kouga 61 70

****

Thank you everyone for your ideas, and reviews! I will put all of your ideas on the last chapter! That will happen on August 27, so post then while you still can.

* * *

Kouga  
61-70

61) Tell him that Inuyasha and Kagome are fighting in the forest and he needs to save her. When he makes it to the forest, there's Kagome and Inuyasha alright, but they aren't exactly fighting, if you know what I mean. (More like wrestling…in the nude)

62) Bite his ears, and then say, "Wow! That really sounds like butter!"

63) Take Mohawk and dimples,(What I call Koga's assistants) and make them speak dog the whole time they are with him. (Man that's annoying!)

64) Burp really loud in his face.

65) Tell him the story of Little Red Riding Hood

66) Ask him, "Do you pee like a man? Or do you stick your leg up like a wolf?"(AHAHAHAHAHAHA!)

67) Make him go to a Dog Show, with him as one of the contestants.

68) When you say anything to him, SCREAM REALLY LOUD!

69) Hold up a bone and say, "Sit, doggy!"

70) Video tape him sitting while you give him the bone.

* * *

**Teehee! Once again August 27! Ideas are needed! Please send them to me in any way! Up next: Rin!**


	8. Rin 71 80

* * *

Rin  
71-80

71) Tell her that Sesshomaru doesn't like little girls anymore…he likes Michael Jackson.

72) Poke Jaken a bunch of times, and then scream in her face, "I can't believe it's not a kitty!" (Ha! You thought I was going to say butter, but you were wrong! Ha…ha…cough…ha…ha)

73) Tell her that when she grows up, she's going to be just like Kikyo…dead.

74) Get my kitty, and then dump water on it…then put it on Rin.

75) Do the Cotton Eyed Joe dance all day long, and make her sit and watch.

76) Make her kiss a frog by telling her it will turn into a pony.

77) Tell Sesshomaru that she wet herself and watch him as he picks her up, walks towards a lake, and throws her in. (So she'll get squeaky clean!)

78) "You look like a nuke. Nukes look like puke. You look like puke. Puke looks like poo. You smell like poo. Poo is made of chocolate and peanuts. YUM!" Tell her that.

79) Tell her that you are a nutcase, then go all loony on her.

80) Tell Ed Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist) that she said that he was short, and should drink some milk.

* * *

**Up next: Naraku**


	9. Naraku 81 90

* * *

Naraku  
81-90

81) Take one of his tentacles and skip rope with it.

82) Everytime he says the word, "The," giggle.

83) Ask him, "If you become what you eat…hmm…if I gave you some butter to eat, will you turn into it?"

84) Give him one of those "Bounce Me Tiggers!" for Christmas, and secretly videotape him playing with it.

85) Tell him that if he doesn't give Kagome the shards, he will be humiliated by Tigger.

86) Sing, "Winnie the Pooh, Winnie the Pooh! Willy Nilly Silly Old Bear!" over and over and over and over and over and over and over…until you die.

87) When Naraku hits Inuyasha with his leg, scream, "YAHTZEE!"

88) Give him a decorative plant, and tell him that his home is filthy.

89) Paint his nails while he sleeps, and when he wakes up tell him, "You are now a full blown girl!" (When I first started watching Inuyasha, I thought he was a girl, until I heard his voice.)

90) Take him to a birthday party, let everyone get drunk, and start hitting him with a stick shouting, "PIÑATA! PIÑATA!"

* * *

**For my final tick off…Kikyo! Ideas are needed by August 27! Bye!**


	10. kikyo 91 100

* * *

Kikyo

91-100

91) Say, "You are made of clay. Clay pots are made of clay. I like to smash clay pots."

92) Get Chuck Norris to go Kung Fu on her ass

93) Tell her that Kagome and Inuyasha mated, and now have 500 kids. (Wow! They must have been busy!)

94) Tell her that she's too quiet, and she should scream really loud wherever she went. Then, blindfold her, and drag her to the library.

95) Hit her with a baseball bat

96) Spin her on a merry-go-round until she gets sick, then make her fall in her own sick.

97) Dress her up as Kagura and tell her to tell Inuyasha that she wants to dance on him. (Self exclamatory)

98) Make her eat butter till she gets really, really, really fat, and then go to Inuyasha saying, "I can't believe she's full of butter!"

99) Give her a CD player with dead batteries in it. (Uuuuggghhh! I hate that!)

AND…

100) Kill her. (Although she is already dead, so how bout…) Give her life, then kill her.

* * *

**Wondering where 101 is? Well you'll have to keep reading to find out! TEEHEE!!!!!!!!!**


	11. Number 101

You ever wonder what Number 101 was? Well, it's yours! All of the people that sent me their ideas are going to be recognized! Finally! Now for Number 101…

* * *

Inuyasha

Sidney – Sprinkle water on his head, then yell out, "CHA CHA CHA CHIA!"

Olivia then Sarah - "You look as though you are 1/2 human 1/2 cat 1/2 goat 1/2 mouse and 1/2 poop" "Wait, then he is a huatouseoop"

* * *

Kouga

Lasako - Have Kagome bring a stuffed wolf with her back to the feudal era.

Buy Inuyasha a wolf skin coat with matching hat and fur lined gloves... Then watch the fur literally fly!

Have Kagome look him deeply in the eyes and say, "I can't believe it... Your eyes match my poo exactly!"

Point at his 'shorts' and sing "Who's got short shorts?!" repeatedly.

Cut his hair, make it into a 'hair doll', and give it to that gay guy, Jakotsu.

Repeatedly call him Lita (off Sailor Moon), and ask where his tiara and tutu went.

Make up fake wedding invitations for Kagome and Inuyasha, and then mail him one.

Tie his hair to his tail, then super glue it all together.

Tell him that whoever did his sex change did a wonderful job.

Lick his tail, twitch, and say "Why the heck does this taste like butter?!"

im-a-weird-girl - Tell him that Kagome is dating every guy except for him.

Make fun of him for wearing a skirt.

Bite him on his tail then watch him run around screaming like a little girl.

Tell Sesshomaru that Koga mated with Rin, then watch sesshy kill Koga!!

Say that Kagome's dead and it's all his fault!

* * *

Kikyo

epona's wild daughter - Make Inuyasha tell her the whole think about stealing the sacred jewel was just a joke.

Kill all of her Soul Collectors and watch her die a slow and terrible death (again...wait if she dead can she die erg this is confusing)

im-a-weird-girl - I have few for Kikyo steal her Soul Collectors and watch her die, tell her that Inuyasha has just mated with Kagome, poke her while saying "Haha your dead" a lot of times

Sidney - Stab her in the neck to make a blowhole

* * *

Kirara

InuJoey - Tell Kirara she is in a no flying zone

Anonymous - Tell her that she is a cuddly kitty. Then you pick her up and squeeze her until her eyes pop out. Poor Kit Kat.

* * *

Miroku

Sidney - Blow in Miroku's ear, then whisper, "Wind Tunnel."

Put your hand in his face, and yell out, "WIND CHIMES!"

put M&M's up to your eyes, then run around, saying, "Oooohh! Im a demon!"

Olivia - "MUKU! MUKU! YOUR NAME IS MUKU!"

* * *

Jakotsu

Sidney - "Oh, I always thought you were a woman!"

Tell Jakotsu, "You're a shmale!"

* * *

Naraku

Sidney - Pet him and go, "You're a good little monkey!"

* * *

Sango

Sidney - Go up to Sango, and yell, "GONG GIRL!" (don't ask)

* * *

Well, there you go. 101 Ways to tick off the people of Inuyasha. ENJOY! 


	12. I DIDN'T COPY THIS STORY!

**OKAY! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF IT! Gosh! I DID NOT copy Fullmetal Alchemistress' story! I made this up all by myself and no one else! JEEZ! So will you people just leave me alone! I mean...just because our stories sound similar doesn't mean that I copied her! And Fullmetal Alchemistress, I swear to God that I didn't copy your story! If I did, let God kill me right now!** 'Waits a few seconds' **see I DIDN'T COPY IT! And if you don't believe me, then FINE! I don't really give a crap! Breathes deeply**

**Ok...I think I'm okay now. I really needed that outburst. Again, I'm sorry that you think that I copied that story of yours, Alchemistress, but I didn't! If I did, I would have said something about it. I'm not that mean! (Most of the time anyway) I think that copying other people's work is terrible. It is theirs and theirs alone.**

**I want to say "THANKS!" to all of the people that read and reviewed this story. It had the most reviews of all of my stories! I also want to thank all the people that sent in their ideas!**

**state gem was given a cookie**


End file.
